


Entrégate todo

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Pequeño one-shot para celebrar el SasuNaru Day 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡FELIZ SASUNARU DAY! ♡

 

“ _ **Entrégate todo”**_

 

 

La mano de Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Sasuke despacio —explorando la suavidad sorprendente de la piel, los distintos recovecos, las sutiles subidas y bajadas de las vértebras, de la musculatura—, el cambio casi imperceptible en la textura de la piel a lo largo de toda ella. Sasuke le miraba a los ojos en silencio, con intención, cientos de mensajes transmitiéndose con una fuerza apabullante a través de aquella mirada hipnótica. Y Naruto mantenía la mirada, no quería ceder, no quería dejar que Sasuke le doblegase. Naruto también quería expresar sus emociones a través de su mirada pero sabía que, justo al contrario que Sasuke, a él se le daba mejor con palabras, con gestos.

 

—Sasuke.

 

Sasuke se estremeció, arqueó muy ligeramente su espalda, acercando su cuerpo con sutileza al de Naruto. Las manos de Sasuke acariciando los músculos de su vientre con una lentitud deliberada, torturándole a propósito.

 

Ambos yacían desnudos en la cama. No era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que veían el cuerpo del otro sin ropa. De hecho, casi a oscuras como estaban ahora y cubiertos por las sábanas, apenas podían ver nada. Tampoco lo necesitaban, ambos recordaban muy bien el cuerpo del otro. Y no era el deleite visual lo que buscaban ahora, sino la intimidad privada y emotiva que estaban sintiendo amparados en la oscuridad, el uno tan cerca del otro. Y habían estado cerca antes, otras veces, en la ducha, tirados uno sobre el otro en el sofá, al pelear por la pelota practicando deportes, e incluso aquella vez que habían salido a beber y, ya borrachos, Sasuke no encontraba sitio en el banco abarrotado y Naruto le obligó a sentarse sobre él. Y todo ello sin contar las veces en las que se habían masturbado juntos, o el uno al otro, o incluso aquella vez, en la ducha, en la que se habían masturbado el uno contra el otro. Pero ahora era distinto. La intimidad de la cama, la intimidad de la habitación a oscuras, la intimidad de un espacio compartido. Todo aquello era mucho más excitante, mucho más íntimo y profundo que cualquier cosa que hubiesen experimentado juntos hasta entonces.

 

Naruto inspiró aire profundamente, llenando su pecho de vida, regocijándose en la intimidad deliciosa del momento, en aquella experiencia única con Sasuke. Quería grabarla toda a fuego en su mente. Quería recordar aquella mirada hipnótica y cargada toda su vida. Acarició los glúteos de Sasuke y cuando sus manos llegaron a sus muslos deshizo el camino lentamente hacia arriba, hasta volver al punto de partida, a las escápulas, y entonces sostuvo el cuerpo de Sasuke allí, con firmeza, y susurró:

 

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —sus ojos azules, intensos, fijos en los negros.

 

Las manos de Sasuke terminaron de ascender por su pecho, terminaron de explorar sus pectorales esculpidos por la práctica diaria de deporte y acariciaron sus hombros y finalmente rodearon su cuello estrechando el abrazo. Ambos sintieron una gran impresión al juntarse completamente, al sentir sus pechos el uno contra el otro, al sentir tan íntimamente el calor ajeno, la sensación de la piel contra la suya, sus erecciones encontrándose la una a la otra en la oscuridad.

 

—Espero que te enamores de mí completamente. Porque no me gusta compartir —contestó Sasuke, un lejano deje molesto en su voz calmada.

 

Naruto rió. Su nariz jugueteando con la de Sasuke, su risa haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —presionó.

 

—Que me gustas —una pausa cargada—. ¿Crees que le haría pajas a alguien que no me gustase? —la voz de Sasuke sensual, en un susurro íntimo, y aún así sin perder su agudeza punzante habitual.

 

Y Naruto rió, aún más, y le mordió la nariz en un juego, sin presionar realmente.

 

—Espero que no, cretino. No me gustaría… —Naruto tuvo una visión, una imagen desagradable llegó a él de súbito, cambiándole el humor—. No. No quiero que hagas esto con nadie más, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke le miró en silencio, sus ojos hipnóticos continuaban mandándole miles de mensajes que Naruto no era capaz de descifrar. Y aún así no podía apartar la vista.

 

—¿Me estás pidiendo salir? Porque si lo haces tienes que saber que soy posesivo, y celoso. No me gusta que juguetees con medio campus. Es irritante.

 

Naruto sintió el buen humor volver a él. Sonrió, brillante.

 

—¿Y con quién jugueteo a parte de contigo si se puede saber?

 

—Con Hinata, Sakura, Karin, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji-

 

La carcajada de Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke. Las manos firmes de Naruto apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, la palma ancha y cálida deslizarse hasta su cintura derritiéndole, proporcionándole toda la confianza que necesitaba.

 

—¿Qué dices, tonto? ¡Son mis amigos! —una última carcajada—. No me acostaría con ninguno de ellos.

 

—Yo también soy tu amigo. O eso dices.

 

Naruto le miró intenso entonces.

 

—Es distinto.

 

—¿En qué?

 

—Tú eres mi amigo pero… pero es distinto.

 

Sasuke suspiró. Siempre llegaban a lo mismo.

 

—Quiero esto Sasuke. Quiero besarte. Tocarte. Quiero que me beses, que me toques. Hace tiempo que eres la única persona con la que quiero esto, ¿sabes?

 

—Hace dos sábados. Te acostaste con aquella.

 

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. La mano de Sasuke acariciando su cuello despacio, con sentimiento, le dio el empujón que necesitaba.

 

—Tenía ganas de follar. Pero… no podía decírtelo. Es—es demasiado pronto para nosotros, Sasuke.

 

La mirada de Sasuke… le produjo una punzada en el corazón. Sasuke estaba dolido.

 

—Escúchame —suplicó, exigió.

 

Una de sus manos sosteniendo la mejilla de Sasuke, su cuerpo atrapando al del otro bajo el suyo. Las manos de Sasuke abrazaron su torso, con fuerza, posesivo, celoso. Sí, Sasuke era tal y cómo él mismo había dicho. Sasuke tenía las cosas claras.

 

—Yo… creo que… estoy asustado, ¿vale? No quiero que esto salga mal. Creo que si, si vamos a nuestro ritmo, creo que nosotros podemos… Joder, no quería presionarte, Sasuke. Porque sé que no te gusta comprometerte. Sé que no te gusta implicarte profundamente con la gente.

 

—No decidas por mí.

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Reordenando sus ideas.

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Lo de salir juntos?

 

—¿Por qué iba a decirlo si no es en serio, idiota?

 

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, el duro empujón de sus caderas contra las de Sasuke. Se sentía en un ecosistema especial y frágil, un ecosistema diminuto en dónde solo cabían ellos dos, en dónde todo era pasional y puro. Un ecosistema en el que pasarían la noche desnudos, en brazos del otro, llenándose el oído de palabras ridículas. Un ecosistema en el que no cabía el sexo, todavía no. Pero no lo había podido evitar, Sasuke era en lo que soñaba desde hacía dos meses cada vez que despertaba con una erección, Sasuke era el nombre que debía reprimir, el nombre que debía morder en sus labios cuando se corría tras follar con algún lío los sábados de fiesta. Y Sasuke reaccionó _demasiado bien_. Su aliento bañó los labios de Naruto al dejar escapar un gemido complacido, un gemido demasiado caliente como para que Naruto pudiese ignorarlo.

 

—Naruto no —suspiró.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Porque no soy ese tipo de persona. No voy a cruzar esa línea si no vas en serio. Yo no… ríete de mí si quieres pero yo no concibo el sexo sin… sin sentimientos, sin implicación emocional.

 

Naruto tragó saliva y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y suspiró tembloroso.

 

—¿Es por eso que nunca te he visto irte con nadie después de emborracharnos?

 

—En parte.

 

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su espalda, su nuca, el cabello corto; su toque era ligero, pero posesivo al mismo tiempo. Sasuke tenía un modo de tocarle que Naruto no había experimentado nunca antes con otra persona.

 

—¿Cuál es la otra parte?

 

—Tú.

 

Las manos de Naruto rodeando la cintura de Sasuke, su espalda, sus cuerpos imposiblemente juntos, sus erecciones abandonadas a su suerte, agonizantemente atrapadas entre ambos.

 

—¿Yo?

 

—Me gustas, estúpido.

 

Naruto sonrió y alzó el rostro para poder fijarse en los ojos hipnóticos con atención.

 

—¿Me estás pidiendo salir?

 

—¿Necesitas que lo haga? —se quejó, con fastidio. Pero sus ojos continuaron brillando con una intensidad abrumadora. Naruto se sintió explotar de felicidad. Nadie le había mirado nunca como lo hacía Sasuke. Nadie podría hacerlo como él. Y tampoco quería cambiarlo.

 

—Sal conmigo, Sasuke. Sé mi pareja.

 

Sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, rebosando emociones, información, palabras por decir.

 

—Solo si dejas de acostarte con otros.

 

—Hecho.

 

—Hn —aceptó Sasuke, casi inaudiblemente.

 

Naruto sonrió, rebosante de una inesperada y explosiva felicidad, y estrechó el abrazo. Rodó sobre su espalda, arrastrando a Sasuke consigo, y Sasuke se adaptó con rapidez a su posición aventajada sobre Naruto, masajeando el cabello tras sus sienes, acariciando su pecho despacio.

 

Poco a poco, deliberadamente, los labios de Sasuke se acercaron a los suyos, y finalmente se unieron en un beso lento, un beso lleno de exploración y sorpresa, de torpeza, de pasión mal contenida. Naruto se sorprendió, porque Sasuke besaba con timidez y con seriedad, como si estuviese haciendo algo muy importante. Sasuke se sorprendió porque Naruto besaba agresivo y profundo, implicándose en ello con todo su ser. Al separarse, aturdidos, abrumados por los nuevos descubrimientos, por el asalto de nuevas emociones, por la sed que sentían por más y el pavor a dejar que aquello escalase tanto tan pronto, sus miradas se juntaron como imanes, una vez más.

 

—No me considero celoso pero… yo tampoco quiero que hagas esto con nadie más.

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Luego se lamió los labios. Y Naruto no pudo evitar aferrarse a su nuca con ambas manos, sostener la cabeza de Sasuke entre ellas para juntar sus bocas en un beso candente en el que volcó toda su pasión, un beso que pretendía succionar a Sasuke, convertirle en parte de él para no dejarle marchar nunca más. Sasuke concedió y entregó pero pronto —o no tan pronto—, ante la pasión irracional de Naruto, tomó el control, sostuvo los hombros de Naruto firmemente sobre el colchón, y se adueñó del ritmo y profundidad del beso. Dejando a Naruto agonizante por más, privándole de la enajenación que buscaba, de la pérdida de control. Y Naruto se dejó besar, no pudo hacer otra cosa, por un Sasuke que besaba despacio y sentido, que le llenaba la boca de exigencias y promesas mutuas hasta ahogarle en ellas, en la fuente incesante de sentimientos que era aquel beso.

 

—Aún puedes arrepentirte. Es tú última oportunidad.

 

Naruto parpadeó, ido, la respiración dificultosa.

 

—Si no estás seguro, dilo ahora.

 

—¿Seguro de qué?

 

—De que quieres esto. Conmigo.

 

—Pero quiero esto, Sasuke. Lo quiero —sus manos aferrándose a la cintura que anclaba la suya contra el colchón.

 

La mirada de Sasuke acusándole de algo que Naruto no era capaz de comprender.

 

—Pero no sabes si estás enamorado de mí.

 

Naruto parpadeó. Una de sus piernas rodeando las de Sasuke; acercándole más a él. Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios al ver la sorpresa en aquella mirada hipnótica, sus penes juntándose inevitablemente, un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos ante la sensación apabullante y descarada que producía una acción carnal tan simple. La sensación placentera de lograr impresionar a Sasuke no pudo evitar que la sorpresa, aunque menor, se mostrase también en sus ojos azules.

 

—He dicho que creo que lo estoy. Y que si sales conmigo estaré solo contigo. ¿Qué más quieres?

 

— _Todo_ —la voz de Sasuke un susurro estremecedor. El poder de sus palabras invadiendo su pecho como tinte rojo vertido en un cuenco de agua. Y entonces los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, dejaron de mirar los suyos para fijarse en alguna otra cosa, dejándole ver las pestañas negras ensombreciendo con una belleza erótica inesperada las mejillas pálidas de su rostro. Los labios de Sasuke acercándose a él, no a sus labios sino a su cuello, y sus labios y dientes, como si se tratase de un vampiro marcando su presa, mordieron y mordisquearon y succionaron en su piel marcándole con alevosía, convirtiéndole en una propiedad.

 

Naruto sabía —lo sabía— que si otra persona hubiese tratado de hacer lo mismo se hubiese ganado su rencor y disgusto. Y quería sentirse así; no, no así; quería enfadarse con Sasuke, echarle en cara su atrevimiento. Y no pudo. Porque se sentía derretir bajo sus labios, porque arqueó el cuello instintivamente para darle más maniobrabilidad, porque suspiró al sentir los dientes rasguñar su carne, porque separó las piernas con desvergüenza para rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke con ellas y sostenerle cerca, tan cerca como le era posible. Sus brazos abrazando su cuerpo con devoción, como si soltar a Sasuke fuese el mayor crimen que se pudiese cometer. Y cuando los labios de Sasuke abandonaron su piel, y sus ojos observaron la marca que había dejado con atención, Naruto se sintió desnudo, desnudo del alma. Y no quiso sentirse de otro modo.

 

—Bésame. Bésame, Sasuke.

 

Los ojos negros moviéndose hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Intensos. Solamente un instante, y entonces Sasuke los atrapó tras los párpados y dejó que las manos de Naruto sostuviesen de nuevo su nuca, que acercasen su rostro al de él, que los labios cálidos besasen los suyos. Sasuke se entregó, ahora que ya tenía lo que quería, a Naruto, al dominio y pasión de su beso ardiente.

 

—Esa expresión,

 

Los ojos de Sasuke reapareciendo lentamente de su ensueño, del mundo al que se había dejado transportar, fijándose con la mirada algo perdida en el rostro de Naruto, en los ojos azules que le observaban maravillados y cargados de insistencia.

 

—...no se la enseñes a nadie más.

 

—¿...Qué expresión?

 

—La de ahora. Eres mi novio. Mírame así solo a mí.

 

—¿Soy tu novio?

 

—Sí.

 

Una media sonrisa dibujándose perezosa en los apagados labios.

 

—Enamórate de mí, Naruto. Completamente.

 

Y cuando las caderas de Sasuke empujaron contra las suyas lo único que pudo hacer Naruto fue suspirar un:

 

—Sí… no será difícil, _Sasuke_. En absoluto.

 

 

_fin_


End file.
